1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a liquid crystal display panel having adjusted circuit lines arranged in a non-display area of the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages, such as decreased size, thickness, and power consumption, so that it can be mounted in and used for small-sized products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), and other similar mobile and small sized devices. The LCD can be used in medium-sized and large-sized products such as monitors and TVs, and other similar electronic devices.
The LCD has a liquid crystal display panel displaying image data using an optical characteristic of liquid crystal, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) having a driving circuit driving the liquid display panel, a backlight assembly including a light source, and a mold frame receiving the backlight assembly. The liquid crystal display panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate, and liquid crystal interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display is formed by sealing the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate using a sealant, hardening the sealant, and cutting the sealed substrates into cell units.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a display area displaying an image, and a non-display area. In general, a thin film transistor is formed in the display area of the thin film transistor substrate, and circuit lines such as a gate driver are formed to drive a gate of the thin film transistor in the non-display area. The sealant sealing the substrates is hardened by exposing ultraviolet light to a side of the thin film transistor substrate coated with the sealant from a side opposite the coated side. In this case, the sealant is coated in the non-display area on the thin film transistor substrate or color filter substrate, and accordingly it may overlap the circuit lines when being coated. As described, when the circuit lines are overlapped with the sealant, the UV light that hardens the sealant may be partially blocked by the circuit lines. Thus, the sealant may not be sufficiently hardened. Accordingly adhesiveness between the substrates may be weakened.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.